


Lost in Translation

by zacklin52



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: September Poll Winner.Fiona Nova in a shotacon gangbang.
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Lost in Translation

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all.

Also, I used google translate in some parts of the story so bear with me if they aren't perfect.

“God this is just what I needed” Fiona said as she headed down towards the bath area.

After a grueling six month of working as the production coordinator at Rooster Teeth, Fiona Nova, was finally given a vacation as a thank you for her hard work. Between her work as a coordinator and content creator, Fiona was pretty burned out from her non-stop work schedule. Having a month off to herself, she decided to take a trip to Sweden. The company paid for her room and board there, so she didn’t have to worry about anything to much. They just wanted her to get some much-needed R&R so she would be refreshed when she came back for a big new project they were working on. The first few days had been wonderful to her as the people were very welcoming. The hotel staff had recommended that she should try out the public bath at least once while she was on vacation. This interested Fiona as she had never really been to one before. The baths were separated between male and female, so she didn’t really have to worry about seeing any unwanted dicks while she bathed. This was looking to be a very wonderful trip for the cosplayer/creator. The only problem was that Fiona had no clue how to read Swedish. Looking around, she was pretty lost as to where the women’s bath was. Wandering around aimlessly, she tried to find someone to help her but there wasn’t a single person in sight.

“Fuck, where am I?” she cursed under her breath as she walked down the hallway.

Looking at the signs outside the door, she finally saw one that had a shower icon on it.

“Pojkar Bastu?” she said confused, unsure of what it meant.

Tired of being lost, Fiona decided that it was best just to enter and find out for herself. It did show the shower icon so that must of meant something. As she entered the room, she gasped at how beautiful it was. The bath area had a large common room where there was a large heated pool in the middle. On one end of the room, there was a sauna room. On the other side, there was a shower room with 6 stalls. Each stall was covered with a sliding red shower curtain for privacy. As Fiona looked around, she noticed that she was the only one in the room. Giggling to herself, she realized that she had the entire room to herself. She quickly stripped naked and placed her clothes on a bench before taking a dip in the pool. She cooed out as her body felt the warm water caress her soft skin. Finally able to relax, Fiona just drifted in the pool. Floating on top of the water, her small 34B breasts stuck out of the water. The chilling air making her nipples hard. Her ashen hair was drifting calming as she glided across the pool. She closed her weary eyes for a moment before submerging herself completely underwater.

“Phew! That was so refreshing!❤” Fiona said to herself as she got out of the pool. 

Drying herself off, Fiona started to get dressed. First putting on her white laced panties and then her white button up top, Fiona looked at a mirror to admire herself for a bit. She was proud of her body, sure her breasts weren’t as big as other cosplayers but they were cute and perky. As she reached for her shorts, she heard voices. A lot of voices. What made it worse what that the voices were male. Panicking, she ran into the shower room and into one of the stalls.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This must be the men’s sauna. Stupid! Stupid!” she cursed at herself.

Taking a peek through the red shower curtains, she saw a group of boys, probably around 10 of them. They were all around the same age, early teens, maybe 13-14? Following them looked to be their guardians, probably teachers. They all walked in wearing nothing but shorts, this made Fiona realize that she forgot hers on the bench.

“Inget springande. Var försiktig!” one of the older gentlemen shouted as the boys ran around the room.

“What the hell am I going to do now?” Fiona said to herself, terrified of getting caught.

“Maybe I can hide out in here and escape when they all leave” she told herself as she closed the curtains.

Standing their nervously, Fiona could do nothing but wait it out. (https://i.redd.it/jl9lhpqlq9e51.jpg)

“Jag tävlar med dig till duschar!” a voice shouted out.

Fiona’s face went white as the voice was coming closer. Soon she heard the voices of many boys right outside of the stall she was in. Praying to whatever deity was listening to her, Fiona begged to not be caught. She heard footsteps walk back and forth, the boys laughing about. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack at any moment. Her eyes, laser focused on the red curtains in front of her. She heard the boys entering the shower stalls next to hers and curtains closing before the water started to turn on. About to burst into tears, she held her breath as she heard footsteps getting close to hers.

“Jag ska kontrollera om det här är tomt. Resten av er kan vänta tills jag är klar” the voice said coming from the other side of the curtain.  
This was it. It was do or die for Fiona. She decided that if someone came through that curtain, she was going to make a dash for it. Surely, they wouldn’t be able to find out who she was. I mean it was better than getting caught. Reading herself for the worst, Fiona took a running stance, ready to sprint at any moment. Before she knew it, the curtains opened and there in front of her was a blonde hair, blue eyes boy staring at her. His eyes wide open, shocked at what he just walked into. He was like a deer staring at the headlights of a car. To much of Fiona’s surprise she didn’t run. Well, it was more like she couldn’t run. She was also just as terrified as the boy.

“Helig skit. Det finns en tjej…” the boy said before Fiona dragged him in the stall and closed the curtains.

Freaking out as why she just did that, Fiona covered the boy’s mouth with her hand and put a finger on her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

“Please, please, please. You have to be quiet or else” Fiona whispered out, about to burst into tears.

The boy, unsure of what just happened looked up at the dark-skinned girl. He wasn’t too sure what was going on, but his eyes were fixated at her chest area. Her dark nipples poking through the soaking wet shirt.

“Y-you understand?” Fiona said hoping he would understand her.

“Vad gör du här?” he asked as she let go of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand you” she said, trying to calm herself down.

“Det här är herrbastun” he said.

“Please, I don’t understand what you’re saying but I need you to be quiet” she pleaded out quietly.

Unsure of what she was saying also, the boy just looked at her confused. That was before he saw what she was wearing. He saw that she was panicking, and he probably figured that she didn’t want to be caught. Being a bit bold he could see that the situation was not in her favor.

Knowing a bit of English, he looked at the girl and said, “sex?”

“What? I-Is that a yes?” Fiona said scared. She was really hoping “sex” was yes, I’ll keep my mouth shut in Swedish.

The boy pointed at her and then himself before thrusting his hips in the air.

“Sex” he said again.

“Oh god no. That disgusting. You’re just a boy” Fiona said appalled that he would even suggest that.

Seeing that she wasn’t really understanding the position she was in, he shouted out, “Hej killer!”

Seeing that he was yelling out to his friends, Fiona had to make a difficult decision right there.

“Fine. Fine. Sex okay? But you can’t tell anyone else” she said as she grabbed the boy’s arm to get his attention.

Taking a deep breath, Fiona knew what she had to do. She wasn’t going to enjoy it but what other choice did she have at that point. Sitting down on the floor, her soft buttocks touched the cold tile flooring. She let out a soft whimper as she felt the cold ceramic pressing against her cheeks. She opened her legs and parted her white panties to the side, revealing her smooth clean-shaven pink pussy to the boy.

“Just hurry and get it over with” she said, a bit pissed off as she saw him smiling at her.

Sighing out, she unenthusiastically waited for this messed up predicament to end. The boy pulled his shorts down, stripping completely naked. His dick was already erect as he got on naked. He was about 4 inches, pretty average for someone his age, Fiona thought. Getting on his knees so that his dick would align with her pussy, he pushed into her without any warning.

“Aaahhh❤” Fiona moaned softly as to not make any loud noises.

She could feel him inside of her now. He wasn’t “big” by any means but to her surprise, he was able to hit all of her sweet spots. With her soft moans, being muffled out by the sound of the other showers running, Fiona looked on as the boy started to quicken his thrusts. As he bucked his hips back and forth, Fiona could do nothing but enjoy this feeling. She knew it was wrong on all levels, but it was a bit exciting at the same time. Her heart was racing as they could be caught at any moment. The only thing blocking them was a red shower curtain. She gasped for air as she could feel his cock rubbing inside of her. She could feel an orgasm building up quickly as he pumped his small hips. Fiona was in disbelief that a little boy’s cock was actually going to make her cum. Going at her fast and hard, he placed his hands on her thighs as he pushed his cock all the way into her.

“Mfpgh!❤ Mmnh!❤” Fiona moaned out quietly as she covered her mouth.

She just came from his young cock. Her body was quivering with pleasure, so much that she didn’t even feel him cumming inside of her. Catching her breath, she saw that his body did a couple of twitches before he pulled out. Her eyes widen as she realized what just happened.

“No, no, no. Oh god no. I’m not on the pill” she whispered to him.

Confused, to what she was saying, he got up and pulled up his shorts.

Scooping out what she could, Fiona knew that the damage was done already. Her head was spinning as this was the first creampie she had ever gotten. Unsure of what to do next, she looked up at the boy only to see him leaving. She just sat there in self-pity as she saw the cum slowly drip out of her and run down into the shower drain. Snapping out of the downward spiral she was heading in, she knew she had to get out of there. As she gathered herself, Fiona was about to stand up before she heard the curtain open.

“Det är sant. Det finns en tjej här inne!” a boy said as he poked his head through.

Fiona was mortified. Not just one but another boy saw her inside of the shower. No doubt the boy didn’t hold up his end of the deal. He was probably telling all of his friends about her at this very moment. As the other boy entered the shower, he pulled his pants down and got closer to her.

“H-hey stop! This wasn’t part of the deal” she cried out as she tried to push him off.

It was too late as he pushed himself deep into her. His cock was similar to the first boy, in size and skills. She immediately felt a surge of pleasure as her insides felt his hard fuckstick pumping her.

“N-no, this is ❤*ahhh*❤ wrong” she cooed out as she felt her body heating up from being fucked by this boy.

Stradling the back of his head and back as he pushed his cock in and out of her, Fiona was in a state of bliss. She knew how wrong it was, but her body didn’t seem to care. Letting out some soft moans, Fiona could feel herself becoming corrupted to this newfound pleasure. Looking at the boy’s small hips thrusting into her, she giggled, thinking it was cute. She also saw some of the boys peeking through the curtains, looking at their friend fuck this mysterious girl inside of the men’s sauna. Fiona couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused from letting them watch her. A bit voyeuristic but it was adding some excitement to the moment. Before long, Fiona could feel a warm liquid shooting into her. She let out a soft moan as she could feel him unload all of his seed into her wet cunt.

“Tack så mycket” the boy said as he pulled out of her and left the shower.

“Oh fuck, what did you just do Fiona❤” she said to herself as she realize what this meant.

A few seconds later, another boy entered the shower and pull down his shorts. Fiona knew that this meant she had to let all the boys run a train on her in exchange for them not ratting her out. Biting her lower lip, she looked that the boy.

“Hurry, okay?” she said in a sultry voice.

30 minutes later…

“❤❤❤Just like that!❤❤❤” Fiona moaned out as she melted away from having what was probably the 14th cock inside of her.

“You-re going to make me cum again❤❤❤” she cried out softly as he came inside of her.

Within that 30 minutes, the boys had formed a line outside of the shower without any of the adults knowing about it. Each of them eagerly waiting their turn to fuck the girl in the shower. Fiona spent the entire time with her legs open, taking each of their young cock into her tight pussy. Each of them cumming inside of her despite no one having any kind if protection. Fiona was on the verge of losing her sanity as she felt her womb full of cum. She had lost count of how many times she came and how many times they boys came inside of her. She knew there were about 10 boys in total so that meant some of them came back for seconds. As the last boy finished up and walked out, Fiona knew it was time to make her escape. Standing up, legs wobbling. She peeked out to see if any of the adults were still there.

“They go, uh… inside sauna room?” one of the boys said to her in broken English.

Taking a big breath of relief, Fiona walked out of the cum soaked shower stall and wobbled over to the main room where she found her shorts lying on the floor. Taking a look around as she slipped on her shorts, she saw that most of the boys were swimming inside of the heated pool while the others just sat on the floor exhausted.

“Bunch of brats❤” Fiona giggled to herself as she walked out the exit with cum dripping down her thighs.

One thing that was for sure, she was definitely going to take a shower when she got to her room.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
